celebration_at_the_movies_in_motionfandomcom-20200215-history
Clubhouse At The Movies In Motion - Wee Sing The Best Christmas Ever
Clubhouse At The Movies In Motion - Wee Sing The Best Christmas Ever is a Clubhouse At The Movies In Motion Series by 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision, and WGBH Boston. This DVD uses the same movie arrangments are released on DVD. Plot Fill your holidays with extra good cheer from the special world of Wee Sing as Santa's elves work their magic to create the best Christmas ever! Join Susie, Johnny, Nellie, and Will on an enchanting trip to the North Pole in a snowflake sleigh. Poofer, Dimpie, Snooter, and the rest of Santa's elves need help! Can their friends solve the problem in the St. Nick of time? Kids will have a ball singing, dancing, and playing along with over 20 favorite holiday songs and fingerplays while learning that personal challenges can be overcome with the help of friends. This full hour of live-action, merry-making fun is sure to bring smiles to young faces all year long! Songs * We Wish You a Merry Christmas * Tapping, Tapping, Little Elves * Gusty the Elf - Part 1 * O Christmas Tree * Two Little Christmas Trees (Fingerplay by Susie) * Mother's Knives and Forks (Fingerplay by Susie) * Here We Come A-Caroling * Deck the Halls * Christmas Day Will Soon Be Here (And I Can't Hardly Wait) * When Santa Comes (Fingerplay by Susie) * Angel Band * Little Bells of Christmas * Star Light, Star Bright (Fingerplay by Susie) * Christmas Wrap * Christmas is Coming * Chubby Little Snowman (Fingerplay by Susie) * The Chimney (Fingerplay by Susie) * Gusty the Elf - Part 2 * Gusty the Elf - Part 3 * Jolly Old Saint Nicholas * Jingle Bells * Down Through the Chimney (Fingerplay by Susie) * Santa Claus is Coming * Up on the Housetop * 'Twas the Night Before Christmas Contents * FBI Warning * 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Hensons Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, & Macrovision logos * Golden Books Books Promo * Golden Books Family Entertainment Christmas Promo * Disney Christmas Promo * 2012 Disney Parks Christmas Day Parade Promo * Alvin and The Chipmunks - The Christmas Song (Rock Version) - Promo Trailer * The Santa Clause (1994) Original Trailer * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) Trailer (VHS Capture) * Mickey's Magical Christmas Snowed in at the House of Mouse Trailer * DVD Menu * WGBH Boston TV Logo * Clubhouse At The Movies In Motion Opening Logo (Just For Kids Video Version) * Clubhouse At The Movies In Motion Intro (Don't Forget To Watch The Movies {1996 Sesame Street policy trailer}) * Wee Sing: The Best Christmas Ever * End Credits * Deluxe Digital Studios Ident 2 * Macrovision logo 1990s (DVD Version) HD/HQ Category:Clubhouse At The Movies In Motion DVD Category:4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision & WGBH Boston Category:DeviantART Category:F.Y.E.